


Star Wars Rebels Art Exchange

by Ingoma



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Animal AU, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:15:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22196917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ingoma/pseuds/Ingoma
Summary: For LessAttitudeMoreAltitude
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9
Collections: Phoenix Nest Holiday Exchange 2019-2020





	Star Wars Rebels Art Exchange

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LessAttitudeMoreAltitude](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LessAttitudeMoreAltitude/gifts).



> I tried to do this with humans but...
> 
> Humans are hard. X.X

https://postimg.cc/146Ntdyd/bda2966e

When the world is still and silent

And memories still fade

I know that you’ll be there

For my choice is made

Gently singing love

Distant memory

May happiness still find you

Anywhere you be


End file.
